Sorry, minna! No title fer this one!
by Shinigami Baby
Summary: *can't think of a summary* Uhhh, it's YAOI... *shrugs* and ehhh it's funny at some parts, but its more of a romance right now... aaaaannnd it's 1x2, 3x4, and later 2x5. *knows its a crappy summary, but who cares?*
1. Default Chapter Title

Here's something new from me. No, it's still YAOI! Heehee, the pairing I mean. Also, a rarity from me, it's not a total comedy. *gasp!* And I'm trying so hard to keep the guys in character this time! Really I am! Oh yeah, before I forget! This one's kinda lime-ish (ohh my first yaoi lime!) so WATCH OUT!!! =^_^= Hope y'all like it! Enjoyyyy!  
  
  
Duo stretched out on the couch and yawned loudly. Wufei glanced over at him for a moment and eyed the American with contempt. No one could annoy Wufei like Duo Maxwell. _Lazy baka_, Wufei thought, studying Duo's sprawled form on the couch as he channel surfed.  
  
"Ooooh! Pokémon's on!!" Duo exclaimed happily as he sang along with said show's theme song. Wufei's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly, almost to the beat of that undeniably catchy tune. "You teach me and I'll teach yooou! Pooookeeeeeeeémooooooon! Gotta catch 'eeem aaaaall! Pokémon!" Duo sang along. Wufei only shook his head.  
  
"How can you watch this crap?" Wufei asked the braided boy on the couch.  
  
Duo sat up and looked in Wufei's direction. "It's not crap, it's educational!"  
  
"Educational?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah. It teaches you about animals."  
  
Wufei shook stood up and walked over to Duo. He got in his face and said "How can it be educational if it's teaching you about animals that don't even exist? Hmm?"  
  
Duo blushed at the closeness. "Uhmm... I... I dunno"  
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed and he smiled slightly. "I thought so."  
  
Duo gulped. If Heero caught him being this suggestively close to Wufei, the both of them were in big trouble. Still, it felt kind of nice feeling Wufei's warm breath near his lips, to be able to inhale nothing but the Chinese pilot's wonderful scent, to see nothing but those exquisite black eyes, to-  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Quatre's effeminate voice asked from the doorway.  
  
Duo quickly shot a guilty 'You've caught me' look Quatre's way. Even though he and Wufei hadn't done anything, Duo felt that if Quatre hadn't interrupted, something would have. "Interrupting?" Duo asked. "Nah, we were just havin' a staring contest, ne Wu-man?"  
  
Wufei shrugged. "If you want to call it that." He smirked.  
  
Duo blushed a little. "S-so, uh, Q, what's shakin'?"  
  
Quatre folded his arms and leaned in the doorway. "New mission. You and Wufei have been ordered to bomb an OZ sympathist building and return with Mobile Doll plans."  
  
_Me and Wu-man? Oh man... this is gonna be hard_. Duo thought to himself. "Is that all? Hell, I could do that on my own. Why send two of us?"  
  
Quatre shrugged. "I don't give the orders, I just receive them."  
  
"When do we leave?" Wufei asked professionally.  
  
"Tomorrow morning. In the meantime, we should eat something, ne? Trowa's making something in the kitchen for dinner. If you guys want any, you'd better get there soon." Quatre said, walking toward the kitchen. _Heero isn't gonna like this at_ _all.._. Quatre thought, reflecting on what he had just seen. He made his way into the kitchen where Trowa was preparing dinner. He stood there for many minutes, just watching him.   
  
Trowa turned around, feeling someone's eyes on him. He looked to the doorway and saw Quatre standing there. "How long have you been standing there, Little One?"  
  
Quatre blushed. He liked it when Trowa called him that. "Not long." Quatre said with a smile.  
  
"Something wrong?" Trowa asked, sharpening a knife.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking."  
  
"Oh? What about?"  
  
Quatre'e eyes widened. _He cares what I'm thinking about? What's going on here?_ "Just something I saw in the living room. Wufei and Duo were... really close in there. For a second I thought they were going to kiss if I hadn't caught them. But that's silly. Maybe I'm just imagining things."  
  
"I thought Duo liked Heero." Trowa said.  
  
"I thought so, too. Maybe he likes both of them. Either that, or I misread the whole situation and they really were having a staring contest."  
  
Trowa smiled to himself. _You're so naive, my Little One..._ he thought. "Staring contest, huh?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "That's what Duo said, anyway."  
  
"Aa." Trowa continued to make the dinner. _Wufei, Wufei, Wufei... if Heero catches wind of this, you're so dead..._ Trowa thought.  
  
Quatre continued to watch Trowa, not fully realizing he was staring.  
  
"Uh... is there anything else you wanted, Quatre?" Trowa asked, uncomfortable with Quatre's eyes on him like that.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Sorry. Nah, I'm all set." Quatre said. _Baka! He caught you! He caught you staring!!!_ Quatre mentally kicked himself. He just couldn't help it though. Trowa just looked so... exotic. His emerald eyes just seemed to burn into Quatre everytime he looked at him. And his face was very angular, almost elven-looking, not to mention very handsome.  
  
Trowa cocked an eyebrow. "Well, alright then." _Hn... he's acting rather strangely._  
  
"Right... well, uh, I have to go... go do some work now. Ja!" Quatre said before leaving the kitchen.  
  
Trowa just shrugged and continued to make dinner.  
  
  
At dinner, Quatre sat at one end of the table, and Trowa at the other. Heero and Duo sat next to eachother on one side, and Wufei was across from them. Dinner was all too quiet, considering Duo was there. The five pilots sat in silence until Heero said something.  
  
"What's going on here?" Heero asked no one in particular. The abnormal silence was really bothering him. He was used to Duo's chatter during... well everything and he was strangely quiet tonight. _Something isn't right here..._ Heero thought.  
  
Duo stood up slammed his fists on the table. "I'm sorry! I won't let it happen ever again, it was all my fault because I'm such a flirt! Forgive me Heero!!!!"  
  
Heero looked at Duo questioningly. "What was 'all your fault', Duo?"  
  
Duo sweatdropped and sat back down. "Uh... nothing? Heh heh..."  
  
"Nothing? Why were you saying that you were such a flirt, Duo? What's going on? You aren't cheating on me, are you?" Heero asked.  
  
"Cheating!? No! Why would I cheat on *you*, Heero?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero shrugged. "I dunno... because I don't do it for you anymore, maybe?"  
  
Quatre dropped his fork onto his plate in shock and looked at Trowa to confirm what he had just heard. Trowa nodded. Quatre'd never expect Heero to say something like that, nevermind at the dinner table. Wufei was thoroughly enjoying this whole matter, taking it all in with a smile.   
  
"Heero, you're embarrassing me!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Me embarrassing **you**!? There's a new one!" Heero shouted back.  
  
Quatre sank in his chair. Things were about to get ugly. Trowa watched, an amused look on his face. His green eyes darted back and forth from Heero to Duo as the two shouted at eachother. Wufei watched as well, but he was just watching Duo.   
  
"Are you saying that you're embarrassed of me!?" Duo shouted, the hurt evident in his voice.  
  
Heero said nothing, but nodded. Duo's eyes welled with tears, then he ran out of the dining room, up to his bedroom. All four pilots at the table winced when the door slammed. Quatre could feel Duo's heartbreak. It felt as if his heart had sank into his stomach. He stood up.  
  
"Excuse me for a minute." Quatre said politely before leaving the table and heading to Duo's room. "Duo?" Quatre knocked on the door.   
  
"Is Heero with you?" Duo asked from underneath a pillow.  
  
"No. It's just me. May I come in?"  
  
"It's open." Duo said with a sigh.  
  
Quatre opened the door and walked into the very messy room, stepping over the laundry and various food packages. He made his way to Duo's bed and sat on the edge of it. "Wanna talk?" Quatre offered the pile of limbs and braid buried under the heap of blankets and pillows.  
  
"Free country." Duo said somewhere underneath it all.  
  
"Heero hurt you pretty bad out there, huh?"   
  
The pile nodded. "Yeah... how could he say that he's embarrassed of me? Sure I'm a little loud at times, but that's part of who I am. And I thought Heero liked me because of who I am. If he's really so embarrassed of me, then I guess I was wrong... I don't know why I'm bothering you about this. You have a perfect relationship with Trowa and-"  
  
"Me and Trowa!?" Quatre interrupted, rather shocked.  
  
"Yeah. You two are a thing, ne?" Duo asked.  
  
Quatre blushed and pressed his index fingers together. "No, we're not. Why would you think such a thing?"  
  
Duo popped his head up from under the pile of blankets. "Little things. Like whenever you two are in the same room, he's always looking at you when he thinks no one is paying attention, sometimes, he's even smiling when he does it."  
  
Quatre's jaw dropped. Trowa felt the same way? No, that couldn't be it. He probably just saw Quatre as a younger brother or something. Still... Quatre hoped... "Oooh what else does he do?"  
  
"Hmm..." Duo looked thoughtful. "Well whenever you're out on missions, he's got this really worried look on his face all the time although you can't really tell cuz it's Trowa and he doesn't really show what he's feeling, but you can see it if you look for it... whatelse, whatelse... hmmm.... Oh yeah! Whenever we're out on missions together, he always insists that he gets roomed with you, or that you be his partner in oh so subtle ways."  
  
"Subtle? How?"  
  
"Ohhh he'll say something like..." Duo cleared his throat and did his best impression of Trowa, "I'll take the room with Quatre, I'm not used to rooming with anyone else or I'll go with Quatre, he's the easiest for me to work with." Duo smiled. "Stuff like that."  
  
"What if he really means that stuff? What if he actually means that he isn't used to rooming with anyone but me, or that I'm the easiest for him to work with? Duo... what if those really aren't excuses just to be around me?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo snorted. "Oh come on! Look at how he is with the rest of us, then look at how he is with you. Don't tell me you've never noticed any of this."  
  
Quatre shrugged.  
  
"Aaaaaand why does he call you 'Little One', hmm?" Duo asked, nudging Quatre in the ribs.   
  
Quatre only blushed. "He... oh I don't know! Maybe because I'm shorter than him?"  
  
"You're taller than Wufei. Why doesn't he call **him** Little One, too? Eh? Eh?" Duo teased.  
  
Quatre slapped Duo's arm. "Shut up!" he laughed.  
  
"Oooh I bet you wouldn't tell Trowa to shut up!" Duo said, locking Quatre's head under his arm, getting ready to noogie him. "Well would you?"  
  
"No, but only because he never talks anyway!" Quatre tried to wriggle his way out from under Duo's arm, but the American was too strong. "Aaaahhh Duo NOOOO!"  
  
Duo ran his knuckles back and forth over Quatre's head quickly. "Noogie noogie noogie!" He shouted.  
  
"Itaaaiiiiiiii! It hurts, Duo! Yamerooo! Kudasaiii!!!" Quatre pleaded.  
  
Duo refused to stop. "No way! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
Quatre finally broke away. "You suck!" He shouted, laughing.  
  
"Oh I suck do I?" Duo asked. He grabbed one of his pillows.   
  
"Yeah!" Quatre shouted, grabbing one of Duo's pillows as well. The two boys began swinging at eachother with the pillows, feathers flying all over the place.  
  
"Ooooh look at me, I'm Quatre!" Duo teased, mimicking Quatre in a kawaii girly voice. "Oh Trowa! Come save me from this savage beast! **SAVE ME TROWAAAA**!!!!"  
  
"You jerk!" Quatre yelled, whacking Duo in the face with a pillow. "And I **DON'T** sound like that, either!" He shouted in his kawaii girly voice.  
  
Duo snorted. "Yeah you do." He clobbered Quatre over the head with one pillow and smacked him in the arm with another.   
  
"Aaaah! Stop it, Duooo!" Quatre whined.  
  
"Oooooh Duo! Knock it off! I'll tell Trowa on you!" Duo teased in his 'Quatre voice'.  
  
"Grrr! I don't sound like thaaaaaaat!!!" Quatre growled, knocking Duo's face into the pillow over and over.  
  
"Trowa save meeee! Quatre's havin' a ZERO flashbaack! Only the power of your love can bring him back!!!" Duo screamed.  
  
"**WHAT WAS THAT**!?" Quatre screeched. "I'll get you for THAT one, pal!" Quatre grabbed a second pillow and proceeded to beat Duo senseless.  
  
"Ooooooowwwwwwiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeees!" Duo shouted. "Yeeesh, just cuz you like Trowa is no reason to beat the shit outta me, Q."  
  
"Yes it is!" Quatre said, continuing his beating. "Because you made me think he **DOES** like me. And if it turns out that he doesn't, YOU are in big trouble!"  
  
"Meeee!?"  
  
"Yooooooouuuu."  
  
"Aww, you're no fair, Q." Duo said, folding his arms.  
  
Quatre dropped the pillows. "Nope." He grabbed his forehead. "I have such a headache now... thanks to **YOU**."  
  
Duo laid back on the bed. "Ohhh quit yer bitchin', you had fun."  
  
Quatre got up off the bed and headed for the doorway. "Yeah. I did. Duo?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I hope you feel better soon... about Heero."  
  
Duo waved a dismissing hand at Quatre. "Ohh don't worry about it. I'm made of tougher stuff than that. Besides, boys don't cry. Go take your aspirin and play your violin and go to bed. I'll be okay."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Yep. I'll be fine. Just think about what I said, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Thanks Duo." Quatre said as he exited the bedroom.  
  
Duo rolled onto his side, curled into a ball, and finally let the dam break. He cried until he fell asleep.  
  
  
Quatre walked down the hallway toward his bedroom, but was suddenly stopped when he saw Heero standing in front of his room. He didn't look very happy at all. Heero was leaning against Quatre's bedroom door with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Need something, Heero?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Something going on that I should know about, Quatre?" Heero asked.  
  
"What do you-"  
  
"You and Duo."  
  
"Me and Duo???"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me, Quatre." Heero said. "Why are you two always together? Why does he always confide in YOU instead of me? Why were you with him just a minute ago?"  
  
"We're friends, Heero. Nothing more than that." Quatre said, raising his hands in a defensive motion. "Why would you think that there's something between me and Duo?"  
  
"Hn. Maybe that was kind of silly... so if it wasn't you that Duo was flirting with, then who was it? Trowa?"  
  
Quatre looked down at the floor. "Wufei..." he said in a whisper.  
  
"Wufei!? Are you sure?" Heero asked, quite surprised.  
  
Quatre nodded. He hated to tell on his friend, but Heero had a right to know... right? Heero slumped against the door and sat down on the floor (hey, that rhymes!). He still couldn't believe it was Wufei. He'd expect Zechs Merquise before Wufei. Quatre knelt down beside Heero.   
  
"Heero, it'll be okay."  
  
Heero shook his head and stood up. "I'm going away for a few days."  
  
"Huh? Where are you going, Heero?"  
  
"To see Relena."  
  
"**WHAT!?** What about Duo!? Aren't you even gonna wish him goodluck on his mission?"  
  
"Hn. Wufei can do that for me. Ja." And with that, Heero went to his room.  
  
Quatre scratched the back of his head. 'Great... what else can go wrong tonight?' He thought.  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"Aaagh!" Quatre yelled, startled. He turned around. "Oh, hey Trowa... you scared me."  
  
"Sorry, Little One."  
  
Quatre blushed. "D-do you need anything, Trowa?"  
  
"Just coming by to say goodnight."  
  
Quatre smiled. "Well goodnight, Trowa."  
  
"Oyasumi." Trowa said before going off to his room.  
  
_That was weird..._ Quatre thought, opening the door to his room. _He's never come by just to say goodnight before. Maybe_ _he wanted to tell me something else, but Heero was there so he couldn't..._ Quatre's Space Heart was working overtime tonight. Duo's heart was breaking, Heero's was just pissed, Trowa's... Trowa's was troubled. Quatre sat on his bed and stripped down to his shorts.   
  
A knock. (This knock signals the lime-ish warning. If two pretty boys having sex bothers you, stop reading here!)  
  
"Uhhm... it's open." Quatre called, quickly tying a robe around himself as he did so.  
  
Trowa shyly stepped into Quatre's room, arms behind his back, eyes to the floor.  
  
"Hey Trowa."   
  
Trowa looked up at Quatre. _Maybe I shouldn't have come here..._ "...Hi Quatre."  
  
"Is everything okay?" Quatre asked, standing up and walking over to the small table in his room.  
  
Trowa nodded, shook his head, then nodded again. Quatre giggled as he sat down. "Well which is it?"  
  
"Both?" Trowa said, unsure.  
  
Quatre smiled. "Come sit down."  
  
Trowa did as Quatre said as took the seat across from him. _This was a bad idea... he's gonna be freaked out... he'll hate me..._  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I asked if you would like something to drink."  
  
"Some water would be just fine, thank you."  
  
Quatre nodded and called for one of his servants to bring up some tea and a pitcher of water. After a few minutes, a young servant girl came to Quatre's room. She began to serve their drinks when Quatre interrupted her. "It's okay, Raffia, we can do it ourselves. You just go to bed now."  
  
The young girl nodded and walked out of Quatre's bedroom.  
  
"You know her name?" Trowa asked, feeling rather jealous.  
  
"I know all their names. It would be rather rude to just call them 'servant girl' all the time, so I learned their names."  
  
"All your servants are girls?"  
  
"In this house, yes."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you alright? Something's bothering you, I can tell."  
  
Trowa shook his head. "It's nothing to worry yourself about."  
  
"I am worried. Whenever it comes to my friends, I can't help but worry. Now tell me what's wrong." Quatre demanded.  
  
Trowa shook his head. "Another night, maybe."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"It's me, isn't it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Me. You wanted to talk to me about me, Trowa." Quatre said.  
  
Trowa looked into his water.  
  
"I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't help what I feel. I like you Trowa... and not in a 'friendly' way, either..."  
  
Trowa's jaw dropped as Quatre went on explaining himself. _That's what I wanted to tell him..._  
  
"... and if you're uncomfortable with this, then I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore and--"  
  
Trowa covered Quatre's mouth. "Shh, Little One."  
  
Quatre blushed. "But I--"  
  
"I said 'Shh'."  
  
"Trowa, I'm--"  
  
Trowa crawled over the table and clasped his other hand over Quatre's mouth. "You've always talked and I've always listened. Well, now I'm going to talk and you're going to listen to me. Okay?"  
  
Quatre nodded, blushing furiously. To be this close to Trowa was something he could only dream of before, but now... it was kinda scary. Trowa seemed...angry? And his hands clamped over his mouth made Quatre feel almost scared. But he trusted Trowa. He wouldn't hurt him... not physically.   
  
"Okay." Trowa removed his hands from Quatre's mouth and moved them to his shoulders. He looked down at Quatre's face. _Oh great, I think I scared him..._ Trowa mentally kicked himself. "Quatre... don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. It's just that... well, I feel the same way about you. I just couldn't get around to saying it."  
  
Quatre didn't know what to say so he just stared at Trowa with wide eyes. Trowa realized he was still on the table, so he got off it and sat on the bed. He let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry I scared you liked that, Little One. I just rarely let my emotions out, so when they come out, it's all at once."  
  
"You didn't scare me at all... I'm just shocked. I'd never think that you would return my feelings, that's all." Quatre said quietly, studying Trowa on the bed. He smiled softly. "I still can't believe it though."  
  
"Can't believe it? Why not? Who wouldn't feel like that about you? You're so kind, gentle... beautiful."  
  
Quatre blushed at the compliment.   
  
"Quatre, come here." Trowa said, motioning with his hand for the blonde to join him on the bed. Quatre got up and sat on the bed beside Trowa. He looked at him questioningly. Trowa looked down at him and felt his lips form a smile. Quatre's eyes almost teared at the sight. He reached a delicate finger up and traced Trowa's smiling lips with it. Trowa lifted a hand and met Quatre's soft blonde hair with gentle strokes. He leaned over and smelled Quatre's hair. It smelled nice... _like him_ Trowa described the smell in his mind.  
  
"Will you let me kiss you?" Quatre asked.  
  
Trowa nodded. Quatre licked his lips and swallowed hard. This was his first kiss ever and he had wanted this to be right. He traced Trowa's jawline down to his chin, then swept his hand behind Trowa's head, drawing the taller boy's head closer to his own. Just before bridging the gap between them, Quatre stopped. "This is going to change everything, you know. Will you be okay with that?"  
  
Trowa answered by kissing him gently on the cheek. "That will be quite alright by me. And you, Little One?"  
  
Quatre smiled and kissed Trowa's lips. It wasn't anything earth-shattering, just a simple tight-lipped, virginal kiss. "There's your answer."  
  
"That was very nice, Quatre." Trowa said, touching his own lips, still feeling Quatre's on them.  
  
"We can do it again, if you want." Quatre said.  
  
Trowa ruffled the blonde's hair affectionately. "Again tomorrow night?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Alright. I'll come see you tomorrow night and we can kiss again." Trowa said, pulling Quatre into his arms.  
  
The intense closeness made something inside Quatre snap. He didn't want to wait until tomorrow night to kiss Trowa again. That was just too long a wait. Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck and laid his head on his shoulder. His hot breath on Trowa's neck was more than suggestive, but he still felt Trowa didn't get it, so he kissed his neck once. Then again.  
  
_Oh God, what is he doing to me?_ Trowa thought, trying to push erotic thoughts out of his head. _It's too soon to be doing any of this... but I've waited so long and it feels so good. NO. Quatre doesn't know what he wants... yes he does, he wants me... I want him. I want this... can I do this? Should I do this? Okay, just one more kiss, then I need to go take a cold shower._ Trowa took Quatre by the shoulders and pulled him away slightly.  
  
_He doesn't like me anymore... was I too forward?_ Quatre wondered, looking down.  
_  
Don't hide that beautiful face from me, Little One..._ Trowa thought as he tilted Quatre's chin up with a finger. He moved forward a bit, then pulled Quatre into his lap so he was leaning back against some pillows and Quatre was sitting across him with his legs hanging off the bed in a sitting position. He then pulled Quatre down on top of him and their noses met. Trowa closed his eyes and brushed Quatre's lips with his own. It was nice... but Trowa wanted more. He opened his mouth slightly, causing Quatre's to do the same, then he slipped the tip of his tongue into Quatre's mouth. Quatre gasped in response, causing his tongue to meet Trowa's. Then the gasp was replaced by a moan.  
  
_Nooo... don't moan like that! Do you have any idea what you're doing to me, Quatre?_ Trowa thought as his hand wandered into Quatre's robe and began rubbing the young Arabian's chest. He moved his hand over one shoulder, making the robe slip off of it, exposing the bare shoulder in the dark room. Trowa felt the unexplainable urge to kiss it, so he did. Then Quatre's neck... then he bit Quatre's earlobe softly.  
  
"Ohhh Trowa..."  
  
That was it. Any hold he had on himself was completely gone. Hearing Quatre say his name like that, dripping with need, was too much for poor Trowa. He rolled over with Quatre still in his arms. Now Trowa was ontop of him. He pulled on the tie of Quatre's dark blue robe and moved the flimsy material out of the way. He stared at Quatre for a minute, as if asking him something. Quatre nodded.  
  
  
Wufei walked out of the bathroom adjoined to his bedroom, brushing his hair. He sat on his bed and it squeaked quietly. Then he heard another squeak...   
  
"Nani...?" He said out loud. He sat perfectly still, waiting to hear that squeak again.......  
  
>squeak<  
  
Wufei stood up quickly, causing his towel to fall off his waist.  
  
>squeak<  
  
"Shimatta... there it is again."  
  
>squeak<  
  
"Hn... it doesn't sound like it's coming from in here though."  
  
>BOOM< The wall on the far end of Wufei's room was crashed into, causing a loud noise... then another... then another. Wufei sighed. He thought that rooming next to Quatre would have been a good move since the young Arabian was quiet at night.   
  
"It seems Quatre is having some problems moving his bed or something." Wufei said innocently. Oh Wufei... if only you knew what was going on in that room...  
  
"Trowaaaaaa...." Wufei heard Quatre moan.  
  
"He **AND** Barton can't move a bed without making this much noise?" Wufei asked his naked self. "Hn. Weaklings." He finished drying off and threw on some pajamas. Climbing into bed, he noticed the noise had stopped. He smiled and patted his sword (which he always slept with) gently before shutting the light off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
>squeak squeak<  
  
Wufei's eyes snapped open and he looked over at the alarm clock. 3:38 AM (that's what time it is right now.... sleep doesn't exist for me *sigh*). 'Sweet Nataku... what the HELL is going on now?' Wufei wondered.  
  
>squeak<  
  
Wufei's right eye twitched ever so slightly.  
  
>squeak<  
  
It twitched just a bit more.  
  
>squeak squeak squeak<  
  
"Grrrrrrr...."  
  
>bang<  
  
_Well at least it isn't a boom..._  
  
>bang<  
  
Wufei sighed.  
  
>BOOM<  
  
Wufei clutched his sword. "If this persists... so help me..."  
  
"Aaaaaaaaah Quatre!" Trowa shouted.  
  
"..................." was all Wufei could say about *that* little statement. He looked over at the box of Kleenex beside his bed and began stuffing the tissues up his nose to stop the blood from flowing. Now that he FINALLY realized what was going on in the next room, Wufei decided sleep was now a fading dream. _Hn. 3:44 AM_'(again, that's what time it is *wonders what a bed would feel like right now*) he thought, looking at the clock. _I'll just have to get up in less than two hours anyway. I'll just watch TV or something._  
  
He turned the TV on and was asleep within minutes. The sound of the TV drowned out (tries not to sound like some romance novel) Trowa's... cries of ecstacy.   
  
  
_Wufei sat in the living room, reading his book when Duo bounded happily into the room and hopped into his lap.  
  
"I missed you today, koi." Duo said affectionately, rubbing his cheek against Wufei's as the Chinese pilot continued to read. A small smile grew on his lips.  
  
"And I you, Duo."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Duo smiled. "You have to guess."  
  
Wufei frowned. He hated this game. "Do I have to?"  
  
Duo nodded, the leaned closer to Wufei's ear. "You'll like what you get if you win..." he whispered.  
  
Wufei blushed a bit. "Can I have a clue?"  
  
Duo thought about that for a moment. "Okay... but just one. Ready? Here's your clue... Ai."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Yep."  
  
"Ai shiteru."  
  
"Aww you got it!" Duo faked a complaint.  
  
"You make it so easy, how can't I get it?"  
  
"That's true... I'll just make it harder next time." Duo said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hey, what about my prize?"  
  
Duo got off Wufei's lap and winked. "Follow me up to my room and I'll give you it."  
  
>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP<  
  
  
_Wufei rolled over and whacked the alarm clock off the table beside his bed. "Right when it was getting to the good part, too." He grumbled.  
  
  
  
END part 1  
  
Ooooh! A 5x2! I never do that pairing! So what do you guys think? Is a little change refreshing? Should Heero show Wufei who's boss? Let me know, minna-san! =^_^= Ja!  
  
~Shinigami Baby_  
  
_


	2. Default Chapter Title

Here's part 2... yes, still no title, I know. =P So sue meee! Heehee, standard disclaimers apply. Only warning I can say is YAOI, but that's expected from me. This fic is 5x2. So sorry to all you 1x2 fans! (Hey, I like 1x2, but a change every now and then is refreshing, ne?)   
  
  
"You're boobies are crooked, Wu-man."   
  
It was the next day and after some traveling, Duo and Wufei made their destination. It was an all-girls' school on Earth. They were to bomb it for some reason unknown to them except the fact that it was sympathyzing with OZ and return with Moblie Doll plans that were hidden somewhere on campus. The two boys stood in their shared dorm room and primped themselves in wigs and school uniforms. Duo made a rather convincing girl. Wufei would have made one if it weren't for his little predicament.  
  
"Hn? Oh." Wufei stepped infront of the mirror and righted himself.Duo spun around in the school uniform- a knee-length brown and green plaid skirt and white dress shirt(think Michiru -NOT "Michelle"- from Sailormoon)- and blew himself a kiss.  
  
"Damn, I make one hot chick!" Duo said, checking himself out.  
  
Wufei sweatdropped. "Do you have all your information together, Maxwell?"  
  
Duo turned away from his reflection. "My name is Jessie Bell, Wu."  
  
Wufei thought it was a very bad idea to let Duo choose his own name. "Isn't that name kinda... corny?"  
  
Duo thought for a minute. "Yeah maybe to **YOU**. I happen to **LIKE** the name Jessie Bell."  
  
"I still need to think of a name... oi Maxwell."  
  
Duo glared at him.  
  
Wufei sweatdropped. "Oi **Jessie Bell**..."  
  
Duo smiled. "Yesss?"  
  
"Can you think of an appropriate name for me?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Duo thought. "How about Usagi?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Duo stepped back and tossed his hair off his shoulder. Duo looks very nice with his hair all down... Wufei noted. Argh! There I go again, thinking these things. "Well... how about....... Botan?"  
  
"Botan?" Wufei whined. Yes, Duo had a tiny anime obsession.  
  
"Can you think of any better names?" Duo asked, hands on his hips.  
  
"Well no." Wufei said, fidgeting with the hem of his all-too short skirt.  
  
"Okay then, Miss Botan." Duo teased. "Are we ready for class?"  
  
Wufei nodded. "Yeah yeah... let's just get this over with. It's bad enough that I'm surrounded by women, but now I need to dress like one too. I want this mission over as soon as possible."  
  
Duo smirked. "Yeah? That's too bad."  
  
"Hn? Why's that?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I think ya look cute all dressed up like that, Wu-man." Duo teased.  
  
Wufei blushed and tugged his skirt down again, trying as hard as hell to make it cover up more of his legs. "Knock that off, let's just go, okay?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Duo said jokingly. The two of them walked out of their dorm room and headed for thier first class. Heero, the hack genius that he is, organized their classes to make them have all their classes together._ Heero..._ Duo thought with a sad frown. _Why were you so cold to me? You didn't even say goodbye or goodluck or anything, Heero..._  
  
"Maxwell, let's go." Wufei said, opening the classroom door.  
  
The teacher looked up. "Oh you two must be the new girls."  
  
Duo nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He curtesyed. Wufei just stood there. Duo stepped on Wufei's foot, hoping he'd get the picture.  
  
"Hn? Oh!" Wufei said, then curtseyed as well.  
  
The teacher turned to the class. "Students, these are your new classmates." She looked at Duo and Wufei. "Please introduce yourselves."  
  
Duo smiled. "My name's Jessie Bell and my daddy owns a big oil company in America. It's a pleasure!" He smiled and looked at Wufei.  
  
"I'm Botan." He said quietly.  
  
The teacher looked at Wufei oddly. "Well Jessie Bell, Botan, you two may take the two seats in the back, ask anyone if you have any questions."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." Duo said brightly. Wufei just nodded. The two of them walked to the back of the room and sat down at the desks.  
  
"Psst!" A whisper came. Duo looked in its direction. A girl with short back hair and brown eyes smiled. "Hi Jessie Bell, I'm Chisa."  
  
Duo smiled. "Hi... is there something wrong?"  
  
Chisa shook her head. "Nope. I just wanted to say that I love your hair!"  
  
Duo smiled, taking the long braid into his hands. "Thanks! It's kinda my pride and joy."  
  
"Pride?" Wufei busted into the conversation. "Pride will make you shallow!"  
  
Chisa looked at Wufei strangely. Wufei laughed nervously and went back to taking notes. Duo snorted. "Don't mind her." Duo said, pointing to Wufei. "She's just jealous 'cuz my hair's nicer than hers."  
  
Wufei growled under his breath. "Vanity... hmph! A true warrior has no need for such flaws as vanity."  
  
The rest of their day was pretty much uneventful except for the one fat girl that fell out of her chair at lunch. They made their way back to their dorm room, only to be stopped by Chisa, who was standing infront of their room. "Oi you two!"  
  
"Hi Chisa." Duo greeted her.  
  
She smiled. "Hey Jessie Bell, Botan. Hey you guys wanna sneak out tonight!?"  
  
Duo was about to nod when Wufei interjected. "Not tonight, gomen. We have so much homework, and we're really tired."  
  
Chisa frowned. "Aww that's too bad... well I'll see you guys tomorrow in class then! Ja!"  
  
"Ja." They replied in unison. Wufei opened the dorm room door and plopped down on his bed.  
  
"I don't know if I can survive this, Maxwell... a week of **this**?" He asked, emphasizing his "**this**" by grabbing his fake breasts.  
  
Duo sat down next to him on the bed. "It's not so bad. And besides, it's nice to have a mission where we don't have to kill anyone."  
  
Wufei shrugged. "I guess." He sat up. "I just hope I don't get too used to wearing a dress."  
  
Duo laughed and slapped Wufei on the back. "You can be so funny sometimes, Wu-man."  
  
Wufei smiled. "Arigatou."  
  
Two days later, after a long day of classes, Wufei and Duo trudged tiredly to their room when Chisa ran up to them. "Oi!" She shouted, getting their attention. "Come out with us tonight! C'mon!"  
  
Duo smiled. It was Friday, there was no class tomorrow, so why not? "Okay, Chisa... but..."  
  
"But?" Chisa asked. "But what?"  
  
"I don't have anything to wear besides my uniform." Duo frowned. Wufei slapped his hand to his forehead.  
  
"You can borrow something of mine, Jessie Bell. You too, Botan, if you want." Chisa offered.  
  
Wufei shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
Chisa smiled. "YAAAY! C'mon, come to my room and pick something out!" She grabbed Duo and Wufei's hands and ran with them to her room.  
  
"Wow, you have your own room, Chisa?" Duo asked once they got inside.  
  
"Yeah, my granddad is the headmaster here. I don't like telling people that 'cuz they'll probably see me as some stuck-up snob or something." She said, rummaging through her drawers. "Well, you guys pick something and try it on!"  
  
Duo dove over to the chest and looked for cute outifts while Chisa sat by Wufei on the bed. "You're so quiet, how come, Botan?" She asked.  
  
Wufei just shrugged. "I dunno... I'm not a big talker I guess."  
  
Duo looked behing him. "Botan? Not a big talker!? HAH!"   
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Nani?"  
  
Duo stood up, holding a skirt over his legs to see if it would look good on him. "Oh you should hear her, Chisa. She's always talking about what kind of guys she likes, how she likes to pig out, stuff like that!"  
  
Wufei stood up. "I beg your pardon, Miss Jessie Bell, but I believe that is **YOU** who does that!"  
  
Duo smirked and put a hand behind his head. "Oh yeah! Oops! Botan only likes** ONE** guy. Heehee!"  
  
Wufei blushed. _Kuso!_  
  
Chisa smiled. "Oh yeah!? What's his name???"  
  
Wufei started "Wu-"  
  
"Duo!" Duo said, smiling.  
  
"Wu-Duo?" Chisa asked.  
  
Duo shook his head. "No, his name's Duo. Heehee! And he's so cute!"  
  
Wufei smiled wickedly. "Tell Chisa about your guy, Jessie Bell."  
  
Duo blushed. "Well, I like two guys right now, actually... there's this one guy, he's really fine and one hell of a kisser. The other guy... well... he's really sweet and funny when he wants to be and-"  
  
"-and he has a strong sense of justice too!" Wufei interjected.  
  
Chisa sweatdropped. "Justice?"  
  
Wufei nodded. "Yes, justice. Sweet, beautiful justice..."  
  
Chisa stood up. "Well you two hurry up and pick something to wear so we can go! We're late as it is!"  
  
Later on...  
  
Wufei slumped against the door to his and Duo's room. "Oi... my head...."  
  
Duo snorted. "Geez, did you drink enough there, Botan?"  
  
"Is she okay?" Chisa asked.  
  
Duo nodded. "She'll be just fine tomorrow morning. You just go to bed. We'll return your clothes in the morning."  
  
"Okay, you guys. Oyasumi." Chisa waved and went to her room.  
  
"Oyasumi." Duo said. Wufei just waved. "C'mon, Wu, let's get you inside." Duo said, taking Wufei's arm over his shoulder as he opened the door. He walked in and set Wufei down on the bed. He took the wig off his friend. "How ya feelin'?"  
  
"...like shit, Maxwell. Ugh, what the hell did I drink?"  
  
"Just about everything in that girl Kali's dorm room. Geez, you can really put that shit away." Duo said, getting up off the bed. He began to undress.  
  
"I had a lot of stuff on my mind, I guess." Wufei said, grabbing at his forehead, trying to push out any naughty thought as he watched Duo strip. _Oh geez... he's torturing me!_ Wufei thought. He shook his head and rolled onto his side._ I shouldn't have done that...._ Wufei crawled out of the bed toward the bathroom and kicked the door shut with his foot.  
  
Duo winced as he listened to Wufei let it all out. "Eek, that's just nasty..." Duo said outloud. He climbed into his bed and shut his lamp off. He laid there a good half an hour until he realized that Wufei wasn't coming out of the bathroom. Duo got up and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Wu, are you ok in there?" No answer. "Wu-man?" Still no answer.   
  
Duo turned the knob and went into the bathroom. There was Wufei sprawled out on the bathroom floor, hugging the toilet bowl. Duo crouched down and picked him up. Wufei opened his eyes just enough to be able to see Duo.   
  
"Maxwell...?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Ya passed out in the bathroom, y'know. I'm just gonna put you to bed, K?"   
  
Wufei nodded and buried his head in Duo's chest. "Thank you... Duo..."  
  
Duo smiled and put Wufei in the bed. "There ya go. Holler if you need me, I'm in the next bed, K?"  
  
Wufei nodded and closed his eyes. "Oyasumi..." _Duo... do you have any idea what you do to me?_  
  
"Oyasumi." Duo got into bed and went to sleep.   
  
  
Ahh! Part 2's over. I know part one was,like, huge... but whatever. Okay, so what do you guys think, hmm? I need input on this! Help meee! Heehee! Jaaa!  
  
~Shinigami Baby~


	3. Default Chapter Title

Same warnings here, kiddies, YAOI, 5x2, some bastardizing of Heero(kinda, just trust me here), cross-dressing, and this fic is kinda citrusy. Meow! =^_^= Without further ado...  
  
  
The next morning Wufei grabbed his head as he woke up. Duo was hovering over him with a bit of a concerned look on his face. "Ma..." He noticed Duo was in the school uniform. "Jessie Bell?"  
  
Duo smiled. "It's only me in here, you don't have to call me 'Jessie Bell'. He put an arm around Wufei and helped him sit up. "Sleep alright?"  
  
Wufei shook his head. "No." He rested his head on Duo's shoulder. "What time is it?" He asked, shutting his eyes.  
  
Duo glanced over at the clock. "10:20... Chisa came by looking to see if you were okay. I told her not to come in for... well... obvious reasons." Duo cleared his throat and pointed down. Wufei looked down and blushed, then covered himself. Knowing he felt a little embarrassed, Duo decided to liven things up a little. "Aww, those are cute. Little dragons?"  
  
"Pssh, what are on your boxers then?" Wufei asked.  
  
Duo only winked. "You'll find out sooner or later. Here, drink this." He handed Wufei a mug of coffee.  
  
Wufei smelled it. "Ahhh... it smells great. He took a sip and his eyes snapped open.  
  
Duo smiled. "I made it myself."  
  
Wufei tried his best to swallow the nasty coffee, he could feel the coffee grounds in his mouth as he sloshed it around. _Oh my God this is awful... but he was sweet enough to make it for me._ Wufei drank it all down, blinking back tears from its awful taste.  
  
"Wow, was it really that good? I thought it really sucked. I could taste the grounds and shit in it, and found it kinda bitter." Duo said surprised.  
  
Wufei gave a weak smile. "It was the thought that counted."  
  
A knock. "Hey you two, it's me! Chisa!"  
  
"Shit!" Wufei whispered. He got up and ran into the bathroom.   
  
Duo picked up his laundry and shoved it under the mattress. "Come on in, Chisa." Duo said.  
  
Chisa poked her head in. "Where's Botan?"  
  
The shower turned on.  
  
Duo smiled. "She's in the shower right now. Poor Botan, she's got one hell of a hang-over."  
  
"I see. Well, do you want to go to breakfast? I know this place that does breakfast all day. You and I can leave right now and Botan can catch up with us." Chisa offered.  
  
"Sure thing, I'm starved!" Duo said, patting his stomach. He was never one to turn food down. "Just let me write her a note." He scrawled on a Post-It Note "Botan, went to breakfast. Meet us if you want. Ja. Jessie Bell." Duo stood up. "Okay, let's go."  
  
Chisa smiled. "...Okay."  
  
The two of them left the room and Duo started off ahead of her. When he noticed she wasn't with him, he looked back at her. "Hey Chisa, whatcha doin'?"  
  
Chisa looked up from the doorknob. "Nothing, just checking the locks. You know, I need to keep this place in good shape, one day I'll be running it."  
  
Duo only nodded. "Okay whatever, are you ready to go now?"  
  
"Mm-hmm." She said, walking up to Duo. "Oh... I forgot something in my room. Come with me?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "Okay."  
  
The two of them walked into Chisa's room. Chisa shut the door behind herself and locked it.  
  
Duo spun around. "Why'd you lock the door?"  
  
Chisa crossed her arms and walked over to her dresser. "Looking for these!?" She opened the drawer and flashed Duo two disks.  
  
Duo stuttered. "W-what are those?"  
  
"What do you **think** they are!? They're mobile doll plans! You aren't here to be my friend are you!? You're just here to get these!" She threw the plans onto her bed.   
  
Duo was dumbfounded. "You knew? H-how? I don't under-"  
  
"You don't need to understand how, just know that I know... **Duo**." Chisa said.   
  
Duo went to grab the disks from the bed, but Chisa grabbed his arm.   
  
"I don't think so. Besides, if you got killed... what would Wufei do?" Chisa asked with a sinister smile.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Duo asked pitifully.  
  
"You'll see... just cooperate and nothing bad will happen." Chisa promised. Duo, however, wasn't comforted at all by her words. Infact... if plain scared him.  
  
  
Wufei stepped out of the shower and got dressed into the regular clothes under his bed. He noticed the note on his nighttable and picked it up. "What's this about?" He walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "What the hell...? FUCK, it's that girl..." Wufei looked around the room. The windows had bars on them, so there was no jumping out of them, so his only other choice was to try and bust the door down. "God this feels so cheesy..." He said out loud.  
  
He backed up and then charged at the door, but instead of it opening, he just fell to the floor. "Kuso..." Then he noticed the laptop on the desk. "I could call the others..." He got up off the floor and sat at the desk and typed up Heero's link.  
  
  
>Beep beep beep beep<  
  
Heero opened one eye and looked over at the clock. _6 AM? This better be important._ Yes, the "perfect soldier" liked to sleep. He rolled out of bed and popped his laptop open, glaring back into Wufei's face. "What is it, Wufei?" Heero asked, half-asleep.  
  
Wufei looked clearly worried. "It's Duo... I think he might be in trouble."  
  
"Hn. Baka deserves whatever he gets, he's nothing but trouble himself."  
  
"Damn it, Heero! I'm serious, Duo may be in some deep shit right now. He left a note saying he was going out, but I'm locked in the room. I can't get out of here and I have a feeling that this girl we kinda made friends with is behind it."  
  
"What is her name?" Heero asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Masunori Chisa."  
  
"Fuck, the headmaster's granddaughter?" Heero asked.  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
"She's the one with the plans!"  
  
Wufei's jaw dropped. "NANI?! HONTOU NI???"  
  
"Hai. Oh shit you guys are fucked, get the hell out of there, Wufei... I'll send Trowa to come get you."  
  
"But Duo..." Wufei started.  
  
"Forget about him, he's probably dead." Heero said coldly.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that. Yuy, how can you be so cold? He loves you."  
  
"Does he now? Are you sure you don't have me confused with someone else?" Heero asked.  
  
Wufei bit his bottom lip. "Look, I don't know how Duo feels about me, but that is not important right now. What **is** important is that we get him out of here."  
  
"You said you were locked in the room?"  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
"Well, you won't be the one getting him out of there then."  
  
Wufei slammed his fists on the desk. "Damn it Yuy, this isn't a time for jokes! God only knows what's happening to him right now!"  
  
_Yes, Wufei... get angry. _"Like I said, he could be dead right now, so why worry? He was nothing more than a burden most of the time anyway. Good riddance, I say." Heero said.  
  
Wufei got up out of the chair and walked over to the door. Heero watched him just stand by the door for a minute, then Wufei kicked the door his hardest. The door swung open, half-way off its hinges and Wufei ran out into the hallway.  
  
_Take care of him, Wufei._ Heero thought as he got up and walked to Trowa's room. He knocked, but no answer came to the door. "Trowa?" Heero banged on the door. No answer, still. _What the hell?_ He opened the door and Trowa was nowhere to be found. _Hn. Maybe Quatre knows where he is. Those two are... close._ Heero went to Quatre's room and knocked on the door.  
  
  
Quatre ran his hands through Trowa's hair as he washed it. He wet his hands and pulled Trowa's bangs back so he could see both of his koi's eyes. Trowa looked up at him and smiled his little 'Just-For-Quatre' smile.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Trowa asked the boy behind him, washing his hair.  
  
"Oh, nothing special..." Quatre teased.  
  
Trowa turned around. "'Nothing special'?"  
  
Quatre smiled. "Yup, that's what I said..." He began to wash Trowa's chest. He noticed the faked hurt expression on Trowa's face. "Ohhh what's wrong?" Quatre asked.  
  
Trowa pushed Quatre's hand that was holding the soapy sponge away and kissed him fiercely. When he came up for air, he said quietly "Nothing special, Quat-chan."  
  
Quatre giggled. "You're so devilish..." He wrung the sponge over Trowa's head, drenching him completely. That only made things worse. Trowa was now on all fours over Quatre.  
  
"And you..." Trowa kissed Quatre's neck, "should trade in your halo for some horns, tenshi." He mocked as he ran his hand across Quatre's aching member.  
  
"DIDN'T YOU TWO HEAR ME KNOCKING!?" Heero shouted.  
  
Quatre screamed as loud as he could... right into Trowa's ear. Trowa looked at Quatre scoldingly and Quatre gave a weak smile. "Gomen koi..." Trowa rolled his eyes and tried to cover as much of Quatre as he could, not wanting Heero to see him naked.  
  
"Is something wrong, Heero?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Wufei and Duo are in a bit of trouble. Duo's been captured and Wufei is going to get him right now." Heero said.  
  
"So we're screwed, basically." Trowa said.  
  
Heero nodded. "I'm going to stay here and see if I can hack into the school's computer to make the fire alarm go off or something, you two take a plane to the school with the explosives and get Wufei and Duo. Only bomb the school if it's evacuated, got me?"  
  
Trowa and Quatre nodded.  
  
"Great, now go get dressed." He said as he left the room.  
  
Trowa looked at Quatre as he got out of the tub. "I'll get even with you when we get home..."  
  
Quatre blushed.  
  
  
"So you knew all along?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yup. You're not very good at hiding yourself, are you, Duo?" Chisa asked.  
  
Duo looked away from her. Chisa growled and grabbed him by the back of his head. "You look at me when I'm talking to you, pal!" She shouted in his face.  
  
"Yeesh, try a mint or something, you smell like baloney!" Duo shot back. This really pissed Chisa off. She backhanded him.  
  
"Don't you hit him, onna!" Wufei said, grabbing her from behind.  
  
"Well, looky here, it's your boyfriend, Duo!" Chisa teased evilly.  
  
Wufei blushed a bit. "We haven't talked about it, onna. As for you, are you okay, Duo?"  
  
Duo frowned. "She hit me and tied me up, but I'm okay I guess. I guess we fucked the mission up though."  
  
"As long as you're okay..." Wufei said.  
  
Duo looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Oh please! If there were anymore sap running in here, I'd need a fucking life jacket to keep myself from drowning!" Chisa hollered.  
  
Duo kicked her in the shin. "DAMN that felt good!"  
  
  
  
Oooh next part's coming along, guys! Hope y'all liked this part. As for Heero... well, he just wants Duo to be happy and he figures Wufei can do that better than he can. That's why he was saying all that mean stuff. Y'know, I was originally thinking of having Chisa rape Duo but I decided to have her just tie him up. Aaaaanyway, part 3'll be up soon. Ja minna! =^_^=  
  
~Shinigami Baby


	4. Default Chapter Title

Ooooh part 4! Here's the nice little finale. Y'know, I intended for this to originally be a one-shot, but whatever. Warnings: 3x4, 2x5, Yaoi, and... yeah I think that's it. Oh yeah! And EXPLOSIONS!  
  
*Chibi-Heero beams*   
  
No, no, Hee-chan... you don't get to blow anything up.   
  
Chibi Heero: *pouts* "Kuso..."  
  
*hands Chibi-Heero some pocky and a Chibi-Duo doll with little bat wings. Chibi-Heero giggles and cuddles the doll.*  
  
Here it is! Enjoy minna! =^_^=  
  
  
Trowa and Heero loaded the plane with the explosives while Quatre familiarized himself with the controls.  
  
"You know Heero... you could have knocked." Trowa said.  
  
Heero glared at him. "I did knock. You were just too busy... doing stuff..."  
  
Trowa blushed. "Well I... grrr..."   
  
"Hn. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of Quatre this morning." Heero teased.  
  
Trowa just ignored him and finished loading the plane. "Are you sure that you don't want to go, Heero? We'll be blowing stuff up..."  
  
Heero nodded. "I have to hack into the alarm system to get the building evacuated. Besides... I think you and Quatre want some 'alone time'."  
  
Trowa grunted and got into the plane.  
  
Heero waved. "Have fun." He said deadpan, then walked inside the safe house to start hacking away.  
  
  
"Sit down, onna." Wufei said sternly, gun aimed at her head.  
  
Chisa plopped onto the bed with a huff.   
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Duo?" Wufei asked. Duo nodded.  
  
"Yeah, aside from some rope burns, I'll live." He smiled.  
  
Chisa looked down. "So what are you two going to do to me?"  
  
Wufei snorted. "You think we're going to tell you? Please... don't make me upset by asking stupid questions."  
  
Chisa's eyes grew wide. "You're going to rape me, aren't you?!"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."  
  
Chisa frowned. "Seriously... what are you going to do?"  
  
"Take these plans," Wufei picked up the mobile doll plans, "and get the hell out of here."  
  
"You forgot that we're gonna blow up the school, Wu-man."  
  
Wufei's eyebrow twitched and he gave Duo a look. Duo shrugged and gave a weak smile.  
  
"Y-you're going to destroy the school?" Chisa asked.  
  
Wufei nodded. "I'm afraid we'll have to."  
  
"But I grew up here, this is my home. I'm taking over here when graddad passes..."  
  
"Well... not anymore, kiddo." Duo slapped her back.  
  
Chisa stumbled a bit forward into Wufei. She then had an idea. She grabbed his gun and pointed it at the both of them. "If either of you move, you're both fucking dead... got that?!"  
  
"Nice move, Maxwell." Wufei said between his clenched teeth.  
  
"Gomen... eh heh heh..." Duo laughed nervously.  
  
"Give me the plans." Chisa demanded, one hand stretched out towards Wufei. "NOW."  
  
Wufei handed the disks back to her.   
  
"Good. Now we wait."  
  
"Wait?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes. We wait." Chisa said.  
  
"For what exactly?" Wufei asked.  
  
Chisa was quiet for a few minutes. "For... something. We just wait, okay?!"  
  
Duo and Wufei sweatdropped.  
  
  
"Are we there yet?" Quatre asked for the third time in the past ten minutes.  
  
Trowa's eyebrow twitched. "No." He answered calmy.  
  
Quatre smirked. He was doing this on purpose to see how much Trowa could take before he snapped at him. "How about now?" He asked.  
  
"Still no, Little One..." Trowa said through clenched teeth.  
  
"..............Now?" Quatre asked.  
  
Trowa turned and glared at him. "No."  
  
'Wow, he's got more patience than I thought...' Quatre thought. It was time to get really annoying. "Hey heyyy... Bye bye bye..." he began to sing, watching Trowa's face contort in pain. "Bye bye.... oh ohhhh... I'm doin this tonight.. you're probably gonna start a fight... I know this can't be right... Heyyy baby c'mon..."  
  
Trowa's eye twitched even more. "Quatre...."  
  
"Yessss?"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Trowa shouted.  
  
Quatre jumped in his seat. "Whoa! take it easy!" He giggled.  
  
"What the hell is so funny!?" Trowa fumed.  
  
"I wanted to see how long I could annoy you before you got mad at me, snookums."  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes and contiuned to fly the plane. "You're too much sometimes, you know that?"  
  
Quatre smiled brightly. "That's why you love me!"  
  
Trowa's lips quirked into a cute Only-For-My-Quatre smile and teasingly said "You're punished once we get home, love of mine."  
  
  
Heero busily typed away at the laptop. "...And there. Fire alarms will go off...."  
  
  
Wufei, Duo, and Chisa looked around as the fire alarm went off.  
  
  
"...now." Heero finished with a smile.  
  
  
Wufei stood up, the gun still aimed at him. "We need to get out of here, onna." He said sternly.  
  
"Fine, but you two are still my hostages. Move it!" She got behind Duo and Wufei as they evacuated the school with the rest of the students.   
  
  
"Are we there now?" Quatre asked seriously this time.  
  
Trowa shot him a look.   
  
"I really mean it this time! Is that the school down there?" Quatre asked, his hands raised, nervously laughing. Trowa looked down at the building with the young girls pouring out of it. He nodded and circled the area, waiting for the school to be evacuated.  
  
  
Duo and Wufei stood outside, being stared at by all the girls. There were BOYS at their school... ooooh.... and cute boys, too! more ooooh. Boys that were... holding hands!? Damn it! They then ignored Wufei and Duo. Chisa felt around her pockets for the plans.  
  
"Oh shit! I left the plans inside... neither of you two move, you hear me?" She threatened.  
  
Duo shrugged and Wufei nodded. As soon as Chisa was out of sight, they ran off into the woods at the area where they would meet Trowa. Wufei leaned against the tree while Duo sat on a rock. There was a loud explosion.  
  
"There goes the first missile..." Wufei said.  
  
Another explosion.  
  
"...and there's the other." Duo commented. "Do you think she got out?"  
  
Wufei shook his head. "The plans are as good as gone... we're fucked. I'm a failure."  
  
Duo looked over at him. "A failure? How? We're still alive aren't we?"  
  
Wufei nodded. "Well yeah, but still we've fucked the mission up."  
  
"Not necessarily. We got the school." Duo said hopefully.  
  
"True."  
  
"And I'd probably be dead right now if you hand't... saved me." Duo said quietly. He looked over at Wufei and gave a small smile. Wufei walked over and sat with Duo on the rock.   
  
"I suppose you're right... but any of the others would have went to help you, too, you know."  
  
Duo sighed. "Yeah, maybe." 'He doesn't get it, does he?'  
  
There was a long silence between them. "Maxwell...?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"How Heero and I were never like this."  
  
Wufei turned to face him. "Hontou ni?"  
  
Duo nodded sadly. "Yeah... we never had just quiet moments like this. We never really talked all that much either. I'd just always babble on about nothing while he pretended to listen. You know... I think both of us only wanted sex out of our relationship. Maybe I didn't love Heero... I was just in love with thinking I was."  
  
Wufei was speechless. He knew what Duo was getting at. 'He's going to do something... I don't want to stop him, but I'm also afraid... am I in love with him?' He thought. "Maxwell, do you think that Yuy felt the same way you feel now?"  
  
Duo nodded. Wufei swallowed hard. It was a good time to take a chance. He looked at Duo and how peaceful he seemed at the moment. With his hand, he tilted Duo's face to meet his own. Duo closed his eyes, waiting for Wufei to kiss him. Wufei moved closer and closed his eyes as well. Before their lips could touch a voice interrupted them.  
  
"Am I interrupting something here?" Trowa asked from behind a tree, Quatre standing behind him giggling.  
  
Duo and Wufei both blushed.   
  
"C'mon, let's get outta here."  
  
Duo and Wufei nodded and the four of them walked back to the plane, Duo's hand in Wufei's.  
  
  
"We couldn't get the plans." Duo said quietly, staring at the floor.  
  
"I see." Heero said. "No matter, orders were to destroy the plans anyway, so it's alright if they went with the school."  
  
Duo nodded and stood up. He was tired. After spending a week at the damn school in that uncomfortable bed, it would feel so good to sleep in his own bed. He stretched as he walked to his room, passing Quatre's on the way.  
  
"So what's my punishment, Trowa?" Quatre asked teasingly, sitting on the large bed.  
  
Trowa said nothing, he just looked at Quatre lovingly.   
  
"C'mon tell me! How are you gonna punish me?" He emphasized 'punish' with a sexy wink. Trowa tried hard not to crack. He promised to punish Quatre when they got home, but Trowa didn't know if you could follow through with it. Quatre just looked so... tempting on that bed.  
  
"Is my punishment that you're not gonna talk to me?" Quatre asked.  
  
Trowa shook his head. "No, it's not that, Little One."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened in fear as he realized what his punishment was going to be. "We're... we're not going to do anything tonight, are we?"  
  
Trowa smiled and kissed Quatre's forehead, then climbed into his side of the bed. He reached over and shut his lamp off. "Oyasumi, koi." Trowa said before laying back down.  
  
Quatre sat there dumbfounded. Trowa meant business. Life was so cruel sometimes. With a frown Quatre got into the bed and shut his lamp off. "...oyasumi." He said sadly.  
  
Trowa smiled. 'When you said 'tonight', you were right as in the remainder of the night... it's 11:30 now Quatre... just wait 'till 12.' Trowa thought with a wickedly sexy grin.  
  
Duo continued his walk down the hall to his room. He opened the door and trudged through the dark room until he found his bed. He laid back and sighed. "Why can't I have what Trowa and Quatre have?" He asked outloud. Then he jumped slightly as two arms wrapped around him from behind.  
  
"Says who?" Wufei breathed into Duo's ear.  
  
  
END  
  
  
That was my first 2x5... yeah it wasn't that great, but hey! It didn't suck either... ne? Anyway, please review! I live off of those things, minna! Jaaa! =^_^=  
  
~Shinigami Baby 


End file.
